


The Captain And The Butler

by missthingsplace



Series: The Captain And The Butler [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: Jantolution, Complete, M/M, Rating: PG13, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three connected fics,</p><p>... he fell into the strong arms of one Ianto Jones, looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes he could ever remember seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  The Captain And The Butler  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Toshiko (Owen, Gwen)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** ... he fell into the strong arms of one Ianto Jones, looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes he could ever remember seeing.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: PG13**  
  
A/N Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/) **jantolution**  challenge #22, prompts: AU, Coffee, The Roaring Twenties and Birthday.  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/missthingsplace/pic/0000dbkt/)   


  
That'll be the Captain wanting his morning coffee.” Toshiko remarked, glancing up at the row of small bells on the wall, the one below the name plate 'Study' still jangling as she took the cake from the oven.   
  
“It's almost ready.” Ianto replied, putting down the newspaper on the kitchen table and moving over to the kitchen counter where the beverage was brewing. “That smells delicious.”

“My speciality, nothing but the best for the master on his birthday.” Toshiko replied with a smile, setting the cake to cool on a wire rack by the open window. 

“How many are coming for the party this evening?” Ianto asked as he poured the coffee into a bone china cup and set in on the silver tray along with a small jug of cream and the sugar bowl just as the bell jangled again.

“A couple of dozen at the last count.” Toshiko replied. “You best get a wriggle on with that.”

“I'm on my way.” Ianto told her as he left the room, carrying the tray expertly on one hand and carried it up two flights of stairs from the basement to the second floor and stopped in front of the study, knocking loudly.

“Come in.” The Captains voice responded.

Ianto opened the door and nodded to his employer. “Happy birthday sir.”

“Will I ever convince you to call me Jack?” The captain asked with a grin.

“That wouldn't be proper sir.” Ianto replied, feeling a small blush to his cheeks as he placed the tray on the captains desk. “Cream and sugar sir?”

“Thank you.” Jack replied, watching Ianto intently as Ianto finished preparing his coffee for him. “You know, I've never met anyone that could make coffee as perfectly as you.”

“So you keep telling me sir, is there anything else I can get you?” Ianto asked.

“It depends what you're offering?” Jack asked, looking up a little seductively from below his eyelashes at the young man. 

“I guess Lady Gwen be attending the party this evening sir?” Ianto asked, changing the subject as he avoided Jack's eye. “I do believe she has her eye on you.”

“You think?” Jack grinned. “She is rather attractive.”

“You'd make a lovely couple sir.” Ianto replied, picking up the captains empty cup and placing it back on the tray. “If that'll be all sir?”

“It looks that way.” Jack replied, watching as Ianto carried the tray out of the room without another word and closed the door behind him.

Jack lent back in his leather chair, placed his fingertips together under his chin and smiled to himself as he thought about how Ianto came to be in his employ.

*

_ The young man had been passing by the new Jazz club he had attended as he left, losing his footing as he waved to attract the attention of his driver he had stumbled. _

_ But instead of finding himself falling down onto the pavement he fell into the strong arms of one Ianto Jones, looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes he could ever remember seeing. _

_ And he could remember every word that had passed between them and how Ianto the young man had ended up in his employ. _

_ “Are you okay sir?” The young man had asked, pulling Jack upright back onto his feet. _

_ “Yes, thank you.” Jack had replied, regaining his composure as his driver pulled up beside them. “Can I offer you a lift somewhere? Something I can do for you?” _

_ “I'm fine thank you sir.” Ianto had replied. “Happy to be of assistance.” _

_ Taking his business card from his pocket he handed it to young man, fingers brushing over fingers briefly as it was taken from him. _

_ Ianto had glanced it at it briefly before sliding it in his pocket and with a small nod headed off into the night.  _

_ It wasn't till Jack had climbed into the car that he realised he didn't even know the young man's name. _

_ Almost three months had passed when Toshiko had come knocking on his study door telling him there was a young man to see him by the name of Ianto Jones. _

_ Jack had almost told her to send him away, that he didn't know anyone of that name before he remembered the evening he'd been helped by the man with the beautiful blue eyes and had to find out if it was him and told Toshiko to bring him up to the study. _

_ When Toshiko led him him he looked so nervous, as if he was regretting his decision to visit unannounced, Jack asked Toshiko to bring them coffee and told Ianto to take a seat. _

_ Placing his hat on the corner of the desk Ianto unbuttoned his coat and sat in the offered seat, hands rubbing nervously on the fabric covering his thighs. _

_ “So, what can I do for you?” Jack asked with a smile. _

_ “I was wondering, if your offer of something you could do for me still stood?” Ianto asked. “I haven't been able to find work since I was demobbed from the army and I see from your card you own a factory ... and ...” _

_ “Are you sure you really want to pursue that line of work?” Jack had asked asked. _

_ “It's better than nothing sir.” Ianto had replied. _

_ “Do you have a family to provide for?” Jack questioned. _

_ “No sir, but I would be sending a little to my mother.” Ianto replied.  _

_ A knock at the door interrupted them as Toshiko arrived with the coffee's, placing the tray down before them and leaving quietly again as Jack thanked her. _

_ “Would you consider a position here, in the house?” Jack asked. “We are in need of a butler.” _

_ “A butler sir?” Ianto repeated. _

_ “Well, a little more than that.” Jack replied with a smile. “Someone to take care of the running of the household, making sure things run smoothly, that I'm not walking around with egg on my collar. Things like that.” _

_ “That sounds good sir, when would you require me to start?” Ianto asked. _

_ “As soon a possible, you shall live in like the rest of the staff and will be provided with all your meals, is that acceptable?” Jack replied. _

_ “Yes sir, more than reasonable.” Ianto agreed. “Is tomorrow okay?” _

_ Jack nodded. “Perfect.” _

*  
  
It had now been just under four months since Ianto had been in his employ, when in company Jack was the perfect boss, treating Ianto in the same way he did Toshiko, the kitchen maid, Owen the boot boy and Martha the scullery maid.

But when they were alone Jack flirted with the young man, just the odd subtle suggestion, a look or a fleeting touch but Ianto always reacted in the same way.

He would change the subject, avoiding Jack's eye and then leave the room as soon as he could.

With a sigh Jack turned his attention back to the papers on his desk that needed reading and signing, setting himself a deadline of finishing them before he got ready for his birthday party that evening.

*

The room was full to bursting with guests, some standing, just taking and drinking and others dancing wildly to the new sensation that was Jazz.

Jack stood talking politely to Lady Gwen Cooper, doing his best to listen to what she was saying to him but he was more than a little distracted, not even noticing when her hand brushed his arm and hand while she spoke.

No, his attention was completely on Ianto Jones. Watching the young man as he moved effortlessly around the room refilling empty glasses, offering food from silver platters and taking care any of the guests other needs.

“Lady Gwen, please excuse me a moment.” Jack interrupted her mid sentence, not waiting for her to reply and missing the look she shot him as he left the room and went in search of Ianto who had left the room, empty platter in hand.

Entering the kitchen Jack found him resting against the edge of the table, one hand pressed to his forehead, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, startling the young man a little as his eyes shot open.

“Sorry sir, I'll be fine in a moment or two.” Ianto replied, feeling guilty for taking a minute for himself.

“What's wrong?” Jack asked with concern as he moved closer.

“Just a bit of a headache sir, I'll survive.” Ianto told him with a small smile.

“Let me try something.” Jack replied, pulling Ianto gently away from the table and moving to stand behind him.

“Sir?” Ianto asked as he felt his employers body pressed to his back.

“Do you trust me?” Jack asked.

“Yes sir.” Ianto said quietly as he felt Jack's hands on the side of his head and then his fingertips carefully massaging his temple.

Ianto's eyes fluttered closed as a small sigh escaped his lips, relaxing against the captains body as he felt the pain in his temple beginning to ease, disappointment filling his mind as Jack's hands left his brow and dropped to his shoulders.

“Feeling better?” Jack asked him.

“Much, thank you sir.” Ianto replied, moving to pull away out his Jack's touch.

Jack let him move a little then reached out and pulled him back, turning him to face him as he did so, smiling softly at the confused look on the young man's face for a second or two before brushing his lips briefly over his.

“I should get back to the guests sir.” Ianto said, not moving.

“They're big enough to look after themselves.” Jack replied, pulling the unresisting Ianto closer to him. “I wondered if you'd got me anything for my birthday?”

“No sir, sorry sir.” Ianto murmured, Jack's lips a hare's breadth away from his.

“Are you sure about that?” Jack replied, ghosting a kiss over Ianto's chin.

“I think so ...” Ianto trailed off as he lost himself in Jack's eyes.

Jack closed the millimetres between their lips and kissed him softly, lingering a little before pulling back again.

Ianto stared at him silently for a moment before sliding his arms around Jack's neck and pulling into another kiss, this time letting his lips part as Jack's tongue swiped across them tentatively and let it slip into his mouth.

Jack crushed his body to the young butlers, crushing their lips together tightly as the kiss grew more and more heated, teeth clashing and lips bruising as they gave into four months of pent up attraction until the pulled apart panting.

“I've been wanting to do that since the night you stopped me tumbling to the ground.” Jack admitted. 

“We shouldn't ... we can't ...” Ianto babbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

“No one need know.” Jack replied, brushing his fingers through Ianto's hair. “We can't just ignore that kiss.”

“But what about the others, we could end up in prison?” Ianto replied.

“This is a huge house Ianto, with only four people living in it, I think we can keep this to ourselves.” Jack smiled.

“I guess ...” Ianto's reply was cut off by Jack's lips capturing his again in a deep kiss before the pulled apart suddenly, hearing the sound of footsteps outside the kitchen.

“Ianto, the guests are missing you.” Toshiko reprimanded him as she walked into the room, a pile of empty platters in her hands, not spotting Jack until she'd spoke. “Sorry sir, I didn't mean to interrupt.”

“No problem Toshiko.” Jack grinned at her. “I was just asking Ianto of he would collect some more wine from the cellar.”

“On it sir.” Ianto replied, heading out the room, his face flushed pink.

Toshiko looked at the captain with a curious look on her face.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Nothing sir.” She replied with a smile, putting the platters in the sink. 

“I better get back to the party.” Jack replied, moving towards the door.

“Are you enjoying your birthday sir?” Toshiko asked.

“Yeah, so much more than I thought I would.” Jack grinned.

“If you hurt him you'll have me to deal with.” Toshiko told him sternly.

“I'm sorry?” Jack asked, feigning innocence.

“I've seen the way you look at Ianto Jack, I'd have to be blind not to notice.” Toshiko smiled softly. “Just promise me you'll be careful.” 

“We will.” Jack replied smiling widely. “Thank you Toshiko.”

“What for?” Toshiko asked.

Jack shrugged. “For just being you.”

Toshiko gave a small laugh. “You know, he's still down in that cellar?”

“Then I better go and make sure he's not come to any harm then.” Jack replied, bounding out of the kitchen and down the cellar steps before she could speak again.

“Ianto?” Jack called out, peering into the gloom of the cold room.

“Over here sir.” Ianto called.

Jack found Ianto in the far corner of the cellar clearing up a mess of wine and broken glass.

“What happened, are you okay?” Jack asked concerned.

“I'm fine sir, two bottle slipped from my hands that's all.” Ianto replied. “I'll pay for the breakages sir.”

Jack took pulled Ianto up from his crouching position and took the wine sodden cloth from his hands, dropping it onto the remaining puddle.

“Forget about it.” Jack murmured, pulling Ianto into a tender kiss. “It doesn't matter.”

“The guests.” Ianto protested. 

“What guests?” Jack replied as their arms wound tightly around each others bodies and they lost themselves in each other for the second time that evening knowing that this was just the beginning ...

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she knew at that moment it was him making all the commotion downstairs.

A/N Written for [info]jantolution challenge #25, prompts: AU, Coffee, The Roaring Twenties and On A Date

Sequel to The Captain And The Butler: http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/260298.html#cutid1

Toshiko woke with a start, she clutched the blankets tightly around her as she listened carefully in the darkness of the room, trying to work out what it was that woke her when there was a loud crash.

Her first thought was that they had burglars and wondered if Ianto had heard them too but there was no sound of movement in the room next to hers, after a few moments of plucking up courage Toshiko reached for her thick candlewick dressing down and slid out of the warm bed into the cold night air.

Heading out of her room in the attic she moved quickly to the next, tapping on the door lightly and then a little harder when there was no reply and hissing the butlers name.

When she was still met by silence she turned the door knob and opened it slowly, in the dim light filtering into the room from the landing she could see that the young man's bed was empty and she knew at the moment it was him making all the commotion downstairs.

Wrapping her dressing gown more tightly around her Toshiko headed down the stairs, past the empty bedrooms of the Captains house, then the next floor that housed the living room, dining room and study among others and finally down to the lower floor and walked straight into the kitchen where Ianto Jones, the butler was sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of the masters brandy.

“Toshiko?” Ianto said, looking up at her and wondering what she was doing up in the middle of the night.

“You were making enough noise to raise the dead.” Toshiko admonished him. “What on earth were you doing?”

“Nothing, wasn't me.” Ianto mumbled, looking into the glass in his hand before downing the contents in one gulp.

“And I'm the Queen of Sheba.” Toshiko retorted, moving to fill the kettle and finding the smashed blue and white crockery in the sink. “That's the captains favourite cup!”

“It's just a cup.” Ianto told her, pouring another generous measure of brandy into his glass.

“What's going on Ianto?” Toshiko asked gently, abandoning the kettle and sitting down next to him.

“Jack ... the Captain, he out ... on a date with her.” Ianto told her. “It's after one in the morning and he's still not home, it's indecent.”

“They went to a party Ianto, you know that, of course he'll be home late.” Toshiko replied. “But this is more about who he's with that where he is, isn't it?”

“Lady Gwen Cooper.” Ianto spat out her name. “He doesn't even like her.”

“No, but they are in the same social circle and it's expected.” Toshiko said gently. “Rumour has it that they will marry one day.”

“Why would he marry someone he doesn't love?” Ianto huffed.

“Just because.” Toshiko sighed. “Sitting there drinking yourself into oblivion isn't going to help anyone and you'll just have a thick head in the morning. Why don't you make us some of your fantastic coffee and then we'll get back off to bed.”

Ianto glanced at the bottle before screwing the lid firmly on the top and carried the glass to the sink before taking out two cup and preparing coffee for them.

“I'm not blind Ianto, I can see how you feel about him, the look you get in your eyes when you're in the same room.” Toshiko continued. “But you know it can never happen, don't you? I mean, you're both men for a start and you could never have a proper relationship.”

“But I lo ...” Ianto trailed off, a blush creeping over his cheeks at his near admission of loving the Captain. “Nothing.”

“I'm not daft Ianto, I know you and the Captain ... well, it's none of my business but you really should find yourself a nice young woman.” Toshiko told him, taking the cup of steaming coffee from him and taking a sip.

Ianto was about to reply when the sound of the front door opening interrupted them, then the sound of the Captains boots filled the air as he made his way down to the lower level of the house and into the kitchen.

“Good party Captain?” Ianto asked blandly.

“Marvellous.” Jack beamed. “Any coffee left?”

“No Sir, sorry.” Ianto replied, putting his mug down on the table and striding out of the room.

Neither Jack or Toshiko could miss the sound of Ianto's bedroom door slamming at the top of the house when he reached it.

“Have I done something to upset him?” Jack asked Toshiko, a bemused look on his face.

Toshiko just gave him a look before picking up Ianto's discarded mug and placing it in the sink for Martha to wash up in the morning when she arrived for work.

“Oh ...” Jack said, the penny finally dropping.

“Go to bed Sir.” Toshiko told him. “I'd let Ianto get some sleep and then you can talk to him in the morning.”

Jack waited for the young woman to leave the kitchen and head for her own bed before fetching a glass and reaching for the brandy bottle on the kitchen table, he poured himself a decent measure and carried it up to his bedroom with him, setting it on his bedside table as he got ready for bed.

Soon after the Captain was nursing the glass while sat in bed wondering how he could make it up to the young man, he knew Ianto hated him dating Lady Cooper but it had suddenly dawned on him that the young butlers feelings ran deeper than either of them would readily admit.

*~*~*

“The Captains breakfast is ready.” Toshiko told Ianto, adding a fresh cup of tea to the tray.

“You could take it up.” Ianto replied, handing the dirty pots and pans to Martha at the sink. “Say I wasn't feeling well.”

“No, I've got far too much to be doing this morning.” Toshiko told him sternly, picking up the tray and thrusting it at him. “And so have Martha and Owen too so don't even think of asking them.”

Ianto took the tray as the little bell on the wall over the sign 'Master Bedroom' jangled indicating that Jack was getting impatient for his breakfast, taking a deep, steadying breath Ianto began to make his way up to the Captains room.

Ianto knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply.

“Come in.” Jack's voice boomed out.

“Good morning Sir.” Ianto said, placing the tray over Jack's lap and moving to open the curtain, letting in the early morning daylight. “I hope Lady Cooper is well?”

“She's well Ianto, look ...” Jack trailed off as the young man glanced at him briefly with a sadness in his eyes.

“It's fine Sir, I know you're going to take her as your wife.” Ianto told him blankly. “All the rumours say so.”

Jack lifted the tray off his lap and slid out of the bed, moving over to where the young man was selecting clothes for him for the day and took the shirt from his hand, placing it down on the nearby chair.

“Ianto, I have no intention of marrying Lady Gwen.” Jack told him with a small smile. “She loves another and it's him she shall be betrothed to.”

“She does?” Ianto asked, allowing a smile to cross his lips.

“Yeah, Lord Rhys Williams, he's Welsh like yourself.” Jack grinned. “And Lady Gwen for that matter.”

“But you'll marry someone, some day.” Ianto replied, his mood slumping again.

“I'm a rich, eligible bachelor who is seen as a playboy.” Jack replied, wrapping his arms around the young butlers waist and pulling him close. “Why would I marry and ruin that?”

“But ...” Ianto began.

“Ianto, I spent all evening wishing I was here with you.” Jack said, cutting him off. “Maybe we can never tell anyone how we feel about each other but you have to know that you are the only person in my life that I care about now.”

“Are you admitting what I think you're admitting?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I'm not admitting anything.” Jack grinned. “But what I will admit is how much I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I'm not sure, I'm still a little mad about you going out on a date with Lady Cooper last night.” Ianto chuckled softly.

“Then maybe I should persuade you.” Jack mumbled into his ear before kissing him on the side of the neck and making the young butler moan softly. “How about that?”

“It's a start.” Ianto replied, closing his eyes as Jack's lips moved along his neck and then his jaw before they found his lips and pressed to them tenderly.

Ianto couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried, his lips opened and allowed the Captain to deepen the kiss until they had to pull apart panting for breath.

“Did you lock the door when you came in?” Jack asked, resting his forehead on Ianto's.

“Nope.” Ianto told him.

“Shall I lock it” Jack suggested.

“Might be for the best.” Ianto grinned.

While Jack turned the key in the lock Ianto removed the forgotten breakfast tray from the bed and placed it on the dressing table, barely having put it down when Jack grabbed him from behind and pulled him down onto the bed.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Jack never could have guessed Ianto's reaction to his new facial feature.

Captain Jack Harkness climbed out of the taxi and waited for the driver to place his bag by the front door before paying him, adding a healthy tip and then headed into his house with more than a little relief at being home again.

“Welcome home Sir,” Toshiko said with a smile, appearing from one of the rooms on the ground floor. “I hope your trip was successful?”

“It was, thank you,” Jack smiled at her, grabbing his own bag before the young woman could do so.

“Give that to me, Sir,” Toshiko admonished him gently. “I'm sure that it contains nothing more than your laundry.”

“It does,” Jack agreed, ignoring her outstretched and keeping hold of the handle of the heavy case. “I trust that everything here has gone smoothly?”

“Would it have done anything else, with Ianto Jones in your employ?” Toshiko answered, unable to keep the soft laugh from her lips.

“True, very true,” the Captain agreed. “and where might I find him?”

“He's in your room, airing it for your arrival home,” Toshiko informed him. “although are you sure you wouldn't like to freshen up first?”

“Freshen up?” Jack frowned and then realised what she was referring too and touched his face. “Oh this, don't worry, I'm sure Ianto will find it as fetching as I!”

“Yes Sir,” Toshiko smiled and headed back into the room she had appeared from to finish her chores.

Jack carried the suitcase down to the kitchen and greeting both Martha and Owen before then bounding back upstairs again to make his way to the third floor where his bedroom was situated. He stopped outside the door which was set ajar and watched through the gap for a few moment, his eyes fixed on the young man attending to the every need of his return.

“It's your room Sir, you don't have to stand about outside,” Ianto said without even glancing towards the door.

Jack chuckled and pushed the door wide open. “How did you know I was there?”

“I know everything, Sir,” Ianto replied and then after putting down the silver hairbrush he had been polishing her turned to face the Captain, cocked an eyebrow and asked. “do I need to call in the services of a doctor, or maybe a veterinary Sir?”

“A veterinary?” Jack asked, confused.

“It would appear Sir, that a large caterpillar has crawled onto your face in the night and settle above your lip,” he answered.

Jack let out a loud guffaw and stroked his moustache with his fingers.

“Don't you think it makes me look distinguished?” Jack asked him.

“Not really Sir,” Ianto answered, turning away again to pick up the silver comb set beside the brush and begin to start polishing it with the cloth in his hand. “I rather think it makes you look more like some kind of criminal, a gangster perhaps.”

“Well, all the ladies find it very dashing,” Jack snorted.

“Lady Gwen is in that category I assume?” Ianto asked without glancing at him.

“Ianto,” Jack sighed, closing the space between them and turning the young butler around by the arm to face him. “how many times do I have to tell you that Lady Gwen is to be betrothed to another, Rhys and that I have no interest in her?”

“But she still has her sights set on you Sir, I can see it in her eyes every time she visits,” Ianto answered. “she maybe engaged to another but she still see you in her bed.”

“Ianto Jones, I can promise you that will never happen!” Jack exclaimed. “You know where my feelings lie.”

“But we can never truly be together, a couple, let alone married,” Ianto stated.

“And you think I care about such … traditions?” Jack huffed. “You should know by now that I don't give a damn about them. No-one is going to tell me who I can and cannot fall … fall in love with!”

“I … love?” Ianto repeated, flustered, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks as his face flushed.

“Love,” Jack grinned. “I Captain Jack Harkness love you, Ianto Jones.”

“I don't quite know what to say Sir,” Ianto answered, feeling his heart swelling with hope, wondering if he could believe his ears.

“That you love me would be a good start,” Jack answered, giving him a nervous laugh.

Ianto looked into the Captains eyes for a moment or two before replying. “Yes, yes Sir!”

“Jack, please call me Jack when we're alone,” Jack laughed. “I can't have the man I love calling me Sir all the time.”

“Sorry Sir … I mean Jack,” Ianto replied, a beaming smile upon his face. “Jack it shall be when we are alone, but only then.”

“Yeah, we must keep up the façade of just employer and employee when we are in company,” Jack agreed. “even in front of the rest of this household, this must remain a secret if we are to be together.”

“I agree,” Ianto answered, knowing full well the consequences of their actions should be become public knowledge.

“Good, now that's sorted do I get a welcome home kiss?” Jack enquired.

“That would depend upon two things,” Ianto smirked.

“And they would be?” Jack asked.

“One, the door should be closed and locked,” Ianto answered.

“And two?” Jack asked.

“That you lose that ridiculous moustache,” Ianto said, his smirk widening.

“Do I really have to?” The Captain pouted.

“If you wish for me to ever kiss you again,” Ianto shrugged.

“Give me five minutes,” Jack agreed, rushing off to the china bowl set upon the marble counter top in the far corner of his room and tipping water into it from the just set beside it.

“I could fetch you some hot water Sir, if you'd like?” Ianto asked.

“This is fine,” Jack answered, lathering up the shaving brush. “and Ianto, I've changed my mind about something.”

“And what would that be?” Ianto enquired.

“That I would sometimes like you to call be Sir while we're in private,” Jack smiled. “I find it can be rather … erotic.”

“Erotic? Then I best lock that door Sir,” Ianto grinned as Jack began to spread the lather from the shaving brush over the offending moustache.

“Better?” Jack asked a few minutes later, clean shaven and wiping away the excess later with a small towel.

“Perfect,” Ianto agreed, grabbing the Captain by his braces and kissing him firmly to show his appreciation.

The End.


End file.
